Giant Robots
Although uncommon and expensive, large, piloted machines (Also known as mechs or giant robots) are sometimes seen in the battlefield or in a commercial setting. Smaller mechs are more akin to power armor, whereas larger mechs are walking death machines that can take several freelancers to bring down. Mecha Rules Mechs fight and operate like people do- only with appropriate size class modifications; IE: a Large mech would have a -1 penalty to attack and a -4 penalty to Stealth checks, and so forth. Mechs are steered around by the Profession/Pilot skill. You can use Profession/Drive, but at a -2 penalty. If you don't have the necessary proficiency feat for piloting mecha, you'll take a -4 penalty which stacks with the Drive penalty. In combat, mechs use their own Strength scores, and have a Defense stat which provides a bonus to the pilot's Dexterity score. The Defense stat is solely for calculating the mech's Armor Class and Skill adjustments. They all have Hardness 10. A mech's armor class is 10 + the pilot's (modified) Dex score + any armor enhancing equipment like shields or an improved chassis + relevant feats + bonuses given by magic. A mech's Fortitude save is its Strength modifier. Reflex and Will are calculated by the Pilot's Ref and Will saves. Base mecha HP is calculated by their size class. Medium mechs have 50, Large start with 100, double for each size class on upwards. A mecha is capable of effectively wielding any weapons that their pilots are capable of wielding, only one size class larger. The pilot of a mecha is treated as having Total Cover for purposes of trying to hit them while they're riding inside. For purposes of skill checks while piloting a mech, treat a Medium mecha as having a -4 ACP, a Large as having a -8, and so forth. Swim checks are impossible in mechs without special equipment. Most class abilities- like a wizard's spellcasting, a rogue's sneak attack, a fighter's weapon training, or a monk's flurry- are restricted while piloting mecha. Certain mecha feats can unlock using these class abilities. The only feats that can be used while piloting a mech are General Feats related to Skill checks, Combat Feats that Fighters can take as bonus feats, Achievement Feats, and of course Mecha Feats. All mechs have a Crew requirement of 1. If a mecha is reduced to 0 HP, it's destroyed but salvageable- the pilot can get out. Mechs don't explode when destroyed unless destroyed by Fire or if they have a fusion core engine. If they are reduced to -30 HP, they are completely destroyed and unsalvageable. Aside from their Hardpoints, Mechs have special equipment slots like people do. They can have additional equipment for their Head, Body, Back, Feet, Hands, and Cockpits. Magic items can be equipped to these slots. Light Mecha Lion: The Lion-class mech was built for direct fire support, toting various heavy weapons across the battlefields to suppress infantry or combat other, often larger, vehicles. It is often outfitted with heavier armor and ammo packs to let them stay in prolonged fights without support. Golem: ''Based on half-understood legends of the ancient Earth religions, the Golem is a very fast close combat fighter mech made for quick, brutal strikes and swift retreats. Its sleek, slender build makes it look a lot more fragile than it actually is. The magical control systems can be used by someone with at least 5 ranks in Knowledge/Arcana in lieu of Profession/Pilot. ''Boxer: ''The relatively high speed and light weight of the Boxer makes it a good urban combat mecha. The fairly low price tag, ease of maintenance, and utility makes them popular choices for rookies and veterans alike, and a favorite for law enforcement agencies which need the flexible firepower. ''Panther: ''Originally designed as a low-profile scout, the Panther's test pilots convinced its creators to modify it to have greater speed and vicious skirmishing capabilities. Equipped with powerful claws (2 Secondary Claw attacks, 1d10 Slashing Crit x2, treated as Natural/Unarmed attack), it is regularly used for chasing down softer, slower targets and forcing fire support mechs into a melee they're not often equipped to win. Panthers have no Hands or Feet slots. ''Gazelle: ''Though it looks unwieldly, the Gazelle is extremely agile and capable of running, hopping, or jumping over any terrain- it gets a +5 bonus to Acrobatics checks. Not made for combat, and having no cockpit to speak of, if the pilot is caught in a fight they need to use Mounted Combat rules for protection. The Gazelle can carry 2 passengers. Has no Hands or Cockpit slot. ''Roadrunner: The smallest and cheapest of mechs, Roadrunners are mainly pleasure vehicles for mecha pilots. Agile machines, their miniscule profiles and powerful legs (+5 bonus to Acrobatics checks) let them hop and jump nimbly over most obstructions. Though lacking in combat capabilities, and requiring the pilot to use Mounted Combat rules for defense, they are inexpensive and fast enough that they are frequently seen being used as scouts, racers, and couriers in and out of combat zones. Roadrunners only have Body, Back, and Feet slots. Gladiator: With the success of the Lion, the Gladiator was built as a direct close combat mecha- a duelist- most commonly equipped with a melee weapon and mech-sized shield. With a skilled pilot, these machines are capable of not only taking on other mecha, but giant monsters as well- a trait which makes them highly prized machines. Industrial Mecha Mastodon: These enormous four-legged walkers are usually employed by civilian agencies in mountainous or otherwise precarious conditions which make wheeled vehicles more of a pain to get around. Their sizeable storage capacity makes them useful as firefighters, mobile fuel depots, small refineries, or diaster relief supply carriers. It takes a little while to get to full speed, but they don't stop for anything: a fact which occasionally sees them used as giant battering rams by military types. ''Parasaur: ''This dinosaur-shaped mecha was built for underground operations, primarily in subways and sewer systems, where their numerous light fixtures, dextrous limbs, and ability to crouch to be only 15' high make them useful for engineering crews out to fix stuff. Their generous cargo capacity lets these engineers take pretty much any tools and even a light security detail and their equipment along for the ride. In the event of danger, they are armored and fast enough to get their crews away from most threats. ''Wastelander: ''These tall, lanky machines are easy to use and effective at what they were built for- mining operations. They're usually made to carry huge loads and tow supplies over difficult terrain, without the need for a crane. It's not uncommon for them to be equipped with tremendous rock or laser drills to dig really big holes. ''Elephant: ''These awkward walkers are some of the most invaluable mechs ever built: ambulatory water purification and waste separation plants, capable of going anywhere at any time to clean up toxic or biohazardous spills or just provide fresh, potable water. ''Gorilla: ''Like the Wastelander, the Gorilla was made primarily for construction purposes. The thicker, less spindly-armed Gorilla is more expensive, but stronger and able to pick up, push, and carry a lot more. In major urban environments, it is not uncommon for them to be found with police forces, either as anti-riot or civil defense mechs. Equipment Back to Main Page